The purpose of this requirement is to acquire application and database hosting for the Medidata Rave Clinical Data Management System (CDMS) previously procured by the National Cancer Institute's Center for Biomedical Informatics and Information Technology (CBIIT). CBIIT will utilize these services to maintain hosted instances of the CDMS used by both Government and non-Government members of the NCI Clinical Research Enterprise.